1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an automatic foldable umbrella, more particularly to a safely operable handle device for automatically spreading and collapsing a canopy of the umbrella.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional auto-umbrella capable of automatic opening and closing such as that disclosed in Taiwanese Utility Model Publication No. 354874 is shown to include a frame 1, a handgrip 3 mounted on a lower end of the central shaft 101 for mounting a control unit 4 therein, and a transmitting mechanism 5 coupling the handgrip 3 to the frame 1. By engagement of a lever 401 of the control unit 4 with an upper shaft 101′, the central shaft 101 is kept in a telescopically folded state. Pushing a button 402 results in disengagement of the lever 401 from the upper shaft 101′ to permit telescopic extension of the central shaft 101 by means of the opening spring 2 and to move a runner 103 upwardly toward an upper hub 102 so as to spread a rib-and-stretcher assembly 104 for opening the umbrella. When it is desired to close the umbrella, the button 402 is pushed, and a lower end of the lever 401 is brought to move a biased plate 403 to release a retaining member 501 to thereby permit downward movement of the runner 103 for collapsing the rib-and-stretcher assembly 104. Subsequently, the central shaft 101 can be pushed downward and telescopically folded. However, when pushing down the central shaft 101 for folding the same, the user needs to apply a relatively large force to the central shaft 101 to overcome the biasing action of the opening spring 2. If the user inadvertently lets the umbrella slip from his/her grasp during pushing, the central shaft 101 may extend and the rib-and-stretcher assembly 104 may spread instantly, which may result in damage to the umbrella and injury to the user and people nearby.
In U.S. Pat. No. 7,798,160 B2, the applicant disclosed a safely operable handle device for an automatic foldable umbrella that includes a reel member disposed to reel a cord which is coupled to a top notch or a retained block, an actuator, and a unidirectional retaining mechanism. Upon application of a pressing force to telescopically fold the central shaft of the umbrella, and upon movement of the actuator, the reel member turns to reel in the cord, and is prevented from turning in a reel-out direction so as to hold the central shaft in position for avoiding undesirable extension of the central shaft.
It is desirable to improve the aforesaid handle device to simplify the construction and operation thereof.